dillonsrollingwesternfandomcom-20200214-history
Stage 2: "License to Grind"
:"More and more grocks are raiding us each day! We need your help!" :::::::::''-Mayor Bryson'' Stage 2: "License to Grind" is the second Stage in the game, Dillon's Rolling Western. Dillon continues his ranger quest in the wild west against Grocks at Riverford. Characters *Dillon *Russ *Mayor Bryson *Sal Storyline Day 1 First Arrival ---- Mayor Bryson: - You're finally here, ranger. We've been waiting for you. Russ: - Hi! Sorry it took us so long! Mayor Bryson: - You're quite young for a ranger, aren't you? And you, Mr. Mouse, how old are you? Russ: - Look! I'm not a mouse, OK? Mayor Bryson: - Mayor Hogg told me about you good work in Cinchville. :: Our problem here is worse. New types of grocks have started appearing. :: It's really having a devastating effect on our scrog population. :: So that's where we stand, ranger. I've prepared a new piece of gear for you. Russ: - Oh! What is it? What is it?! a picture of Basic Spikes Mayor Bryson: - Dillon, you can attach these here metal spikes to the armored hide on your back. ::They should complement your unique fighting style. ::Ranger, It's up to you now. Watch out for those new grocks! Prep Time ---- Russ: - Hey, buddy! I see you've got your spikes rigged up already. ::They really suit you. You definitely look much tougher! ::Sheesh... I have to say I'm a little bit jealous... The armor on your back has been equipped with spikes. You can now use the Grind-Attack skill! Just as you hit a target with a Roll Attack, touch the Bottom Screen and keep hold. Dillon will grind the target and gradually turn it into gravel! Check the game guide for more help with the controls. Russ: - Hmph... ::You always get the cool stuff! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Hey! Look at the sky... ::The village will be locked during a raid. ::If you've got bussiness in the village, do it now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks starting a raid! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Gear if you can buy the new equipment. Sal: - Psst! Hey, ranger! ::First of all, how about some gloves? Puncher Gloves for 750 gold. Sal: - Heh heh. Thank you! ::Psst! Let me teach you something useful. ::Equipment that level 2 and above can break. ::Check the equipment icon on the status screen. ::Watch out for equipment that has cracks in it. ::Buy new stuff, as the cracked stuff could break at any time. ::That'll net me a healthy profit! Heh Heh! Rest to proceed. Mayor Bryson: - With each day that passes, the grock attacks seem to get more relentless. ::You'll have less time to get ready, and you'll have the fight longer. Russ: - Now that mention it, time did seem to go by fast in Cinchville. Mayor Bryson: - You might have noticed that those addle-headed grocks are a might predictable. ::Each day their raids may vary slightly, but they follow a similar pattern as previous days. Russ: - So the first day's raid give us hints about what to do on the second day? Mayor Bryson: - Yep, that is correct. ::Fight today so we can live tomorrow, or so the saying goes... Day 2 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Mornin', Dillon. ::Did you collect the piece of heart from one of the ancient ruins out there? ::There are lots of ruins scattered around these parts. ::Let's get us some loot! encounters a Snaggrock in the plains, it's takes a certain of amount money of you. Russ: - Hey! It's a robber! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Rest to proceed. Mayor Bryson: - Bully for you! Sharp fighting out there, must be your youthful energy. Russ: - Haha! It was like lickin' butter off a knife! Mayor Bryson: - It is a triffle strange that you two were deputized at such young age... Russ: - Eh? ::... Er, well, not really... Mayor Bryson: - A ranger's work is truly dangerous business and some say ain't worth the risk. ::Even people who are more than capable steer clear of the ranger's job. ::You were the only folks from the city willing to come out and take this job. Russ: - Hmm, ah... ::Well, it sure can be pretty hair-raising work sometimes. Mayor Bryson: - I'm sure glad you boys are here, that's for certain. Good night and sleep tight. Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Mornin', bud. ::That was a close one yesterday. I thought we'd get found out. ::Well, this is our last day here, so let's get this job tied up and hit the road! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! your equipment above the LV.1 broke during a battle/mining, Russ contacts Dillon after defeats the Grock Squad/mining Russ: - Buddy! Some of your gear wore out and broke! Raid Time ---- end the Raid Time (defeating all grocks or the duration time expires), a curtscene of Dens disappearing in the ground is displayed. Russ: - We did it! The dens are collapsing! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Leave Town to proceed. Mayor Bryson: - Thanks ranger. ::That was a some superb work. ::Thanks to you, our village is safe again. We can finally get on with our lives. Russ: - Erm, so, there's just the small matter of payment, and we'll be on our way. Mayor Bryson: - It took me a while to figure you out, but I got there in the end. ::You haven't been deputized at all, have you? Russ: - ... ::Dillon, let's make a dash for it! Mayor Bryson: - Whoa, whoa... You guys saved us, remember? ::Just tell me, why would you risk your neck for us? Russ: - ... ::Well, you know, we need the money to survive. ::But we didn't wanna cheat or steal to get it. We wanted honest pay for honest work. ::But without officially being deputized as rangers, we can't get paid... ::So we'lll just be on our way. Mayor Bryson: - If you've got the heart and the skills, you don't need a badge to prove it. ::You must carry on and save the other villages out there! Russ: - Eh? You mean you're letting us off? Mayor Bryson: - Of course! We owe you a debt of gratitude. ::Dillon, Russ, you two make splendid rangers indeed! Gallery Before stage 2.png|Picture world map, first attempt in Stage 2 Mayor Bryson-Spikes.png|Picture presented by Mayor Bryson, in First Arrival (Day 1) Veggrock2.png|Poped-out Veggrock in fake's Scruffle plant, in the plains (Prep Time). Snaggrock.png|A first time popped-out Snaggrock, in the plains (Prep Time). DRW-Cleared-Stage2.png|after cleared Category:Stages Category:The Rolling Western Stages